not so cold
by heliter
Summary: the snow, the cold, the heavy parkas... all made me do it. let it be hot and bothered again. with The Greys.
1. Chapter 1

Alittle snowy afternoon ant its results. I apologize in advance for any mistakes.

I own this story but not the characters.

Here i stand in my luxuous bathroom against the cold tiled marble double-basin facing the cruel sight of my body. To say that my body has changed is an understatement for it is so much different than my first pregnancy. I am almost at the end, almost seventh month or twenty eight weeks to be precise. I am still amazed how i feel comfortable in my own skin whereas with the little blip growing inside me i always felt self conscious and embarrassed. I may say i feel pretty most of the time, obviously with the help of minimum artifices.

I try a little shy smile to my reflection from the giant mirror. My eyes, my baby blue eyes are too big for my face but at the age of twenty four i now have starting to feel and act ! Like a real woman. Apart from some well placed and studied Shy looks peaking through my lashes, all part of seducing plans.

I slowly retrieve a bottle of my body moisturizer, the expensive Creme De La Mer graciously bought to me by my gorgeous and sweet dedicated partner and inhale with calmness that overwhelms me the soothing oceanic fragant. It brings me back to delightful souvenirs of certain holidays in the company of said husband. One particularly hits me, one where he made me sit astride him and when we probably conceived our second child. While i attend to open up the lid of the rich colored cream in order to massage my tender shoulders and lower back, i hear someone discreetly padding along the carpet floor of the dressing. No need to guess who he is, the male epithome of beauty and grace who makes me feel whole and happy, free and carefree, my husband. He is surely thinking about gawking in private indecency of my nakedness but i know better. The fact that he s looking at me with awe and desire takes my breath away.

Merely a minute after noticing his presence, my breathing has increased as if running, panting like panther. I don t feel any more his inquisite gaze on me so i walk out the bathroom and turn off the lights in the way. It s too hot to put a cloth on today, it would stick to the skin and provide unladylike sweat condition. In the relative privacy of my bedroom, all doors closed, i walk freely in my birthday suit, my protruding belly in front of me and go for my queen sized bed with satin exotic printed sheets. A soft breeze caresses my back as i approach the floor to ceilling windows. A stunning vision lies here in this bed and halts me sudenly in my tracks, mesmerized and awestruck. …

My very good looking man , his perfect toned and worked out abs, his slight tan and of course the unruly hair of his, among many others physical qualities that could and often make me combust, is lying leisurely, face up, in the middle of the bed. Only adorning a tight and tiny Calvin Klein black boxer brief and a patented panty dropping smile, his look smoldering and animal, calling me inside. He still hasn't ushered a word but his grey as a tropical storm pupils dilates and say it all. My mercurial man is present in the form of my lover, the one who drives me wild with sexpertise at least twice a day for he has a lot of stamina and for he has a plan for us right now.

I really thought he was working in his home office, never wanting to leave my sight so close to my due date, i suspect also to spend more quality time with me too. The glint of surprise subtly makes way in my eyes for a coquettish and up to no good grin. I want to play as well and i will fulfill my wish, lately i have been feeling horny twenty four seven. The hand that goes down at a torturous slow pace in the confines of the boxer briefs makes my mission no harder. I see that he is sporting a feral and wild untamed lion ready to be unleashed from its cage, ready to pounce on me. But my Mr Grey is still teasing me and i can't wait to embark on the journey too.

I start at the base of my neck where he likes so much and I too to kiss and suck me. Well i mean everywhere else on my body but i got to start for i am about to burn and cry with desire. As my fingertips graze the senstive skin of my collarbone down to my navel i get to be pinned by the intense shocked and aroused look of my grey eyed god. It screams « touch yourself, Anastasia. » maybe i imagine it but i think that the velvety voice, laced with carnal appreciation, has made me delirious.

We are touching ourselves within a few minutes, as if it were an eternity and i still haven't reached the breaking point, the apex of my thights where Mr Grey, the Dom and the lover combined, is fixed on or transfixed. To treat him to a more private view and to seek his wonderful manly scent i get down on my knees on the bed, cold satin sheets added to my heated skin, and part my legs as wide as i can. I am already drenched inside and outside out, offering myself to him while he keeps playing with his favorite large appendice. Still hiding through to my utter dismay. But i don't let it subdue me and the whiff of our collective arousals reach my nose and his.

We are two predators but i know who is the real prey on our role play: me. With an increasing and incredible fast tempo, my husband seems ready to fall apart and that is the moment he chooses to reveal it to me. The tip of his manhood is glistenning brightly and the veins are beating like frantic tatoos. He whispers one word and it is my undoing : « Suck. »

With a sharp intake of our synchronised breaths , i lower my head, i lick my top lips without breaking our connection, our battle of wills. I note that the position of his body is calculated to fit me into his for i am really huge now. Always thoughtful but excited, my husband is now enjoying in silent but deep concentration the skills i provide him with my warm wet mouth. I crave his taste and his texture, soft steele, ice cream kind of flavor like. Fresh from the shower i hum my pleasure for his benefit , Mr Grey remains in control.

Not for long because i feel his throbbing teethering him on the edge and he sits up in a haze and with long perfect strokes he pours himself on the base of my tongue and respectfully pleading me to swallow it up. But the show is far from being over. His hiss of pleasure is a quiet and passionate statement and just like that he is ready again, as strong as ever. Having not touch my body must have been hell for him for he can't keep his fabulous hands off me.

Bending down on my knees by the end of the bed, my beloved husband towering hover over me , I am close to fall off the precipice, his icy tongue is relentless on my core, his delicate fingers so expertly inquisitive and efficient. The feeling heady, the position animalistic, my moans encourage him to go deeper and faster, frenetic to own my pleasure and conquer my soul throughout my body. The way he uses an ice cube between his warm mouth and my wet center is spectacular and makes me fly high...

Barely descending from the heights of our mutual heaven, a rapid kick hits me in my insides, our baby expressing herself, must be a product of our love surely or dare I say our kinky fuckery. I gaze at his shy smile, my favorite, slowly creeping out his perfect mouth, reserved just for me. Oh my... Round two!


	2. Chapter 2

Words were flowing, it is not edited and it is free of any care in the world. I deeply apologise in advance for any mistakes. The characters belong to EL James, not me.

He starts his furiously hot journey on my body with my feet, his warm wet tongue wildly discovers inch by inch my skin. I shiver under his touch, he takes his own sweet time licking my toes, my calves, my knees, so long I think I can faint from the pleasure alone.

All the while looking at me like a wild animal in the desert, hungry and thirsty for his favorite meal. He is devoring me with such a slow pace, he is mastering his sexpertise once again and carefully avoids the point where I want him the most. The place I used to called _there _but I know different now since Christian is intently tending to the near regions of _here._ I see him inhaling deeply, roughly intoxicated by the sent of us combined.

His tongue relentless and going further north on his treasured map, the look on his contorted face so familiar but yet so new. Here he lavishes my heavy rounded mounds , two at a time as if he cannot choose his favorite playground. Adding his pearly white teeth in the mix. He groals his approval of my response, the pink beads enlarge and harden, overly sensitive, and he is pleased immensely if I read well his satisfied grin.

I am not the little wife he protects and madly loves, no, he is not the loving Mr Grey I meet at lunch time in his office in the city, oh no.

We are an entity, a match made to fuck and unite. Merge with each other.

His large, powerful hands encircle my pregnant belly, turning the soothing tips of his fingers around, turning me on more. I writhe underneath him and I hear his burning order by the shell of my ear: "stand".

How I am able to do it and comply to his every kinky demands with grace and poise I don't know but I feel so powerful and beautiful in his thrall. I let him guide me to a deep red exotic love chair on the balcony and admire his sculptured fine ass in the move. He lies down with ease, the erotic glint of his eyes, his impressive shaft pointing at the starry sky and I want so much to touch him everywhere, his marred chest, the swollen and adventurous lips of his, his three day day stubble.

I silently pray for this night never comes to an end. For I am his and he is mine.

The fullness I experience is beyond words and my dazzled mind tries to grasp a futile meaning, it is heaven on earth and hot like Dante's inferno, where two worlds collide and so we move, languid and on the road to satiety, like a rolling wave and crash suddenly. Our eyes are telling the tale in the silence, how it is even possible to love unconditionnally, to have this unbroken bond and revel in its existence?

With my name at the base of his mouth, forming a perfect "o", he comes to me in thick spurts and I come to him with a vicious tight grip, claiming each other.. My intimate lips encase him like never wanting to let go.

Will we ever get enough or get our fill for I still have him hard inside me and my body is a raging mess ? We both know we will need a last run before midnight but being the caring and thoughtful husband once again, he moves me on a spooning position and run his deft fingers idly on my sensitive skin like he would do on a piano.

I must be in this cottoned cocoon for a long time, the soft morning dew of an orange sky brings cool solace on my heated skin. I hear joyful laughters in the distance, and revel in the cheerfulness that fills our house by the ocean. I know it is the time a wonderful and concerned father enjoys spending moments with his little boy, a carbon copy of him, the apple of his eye. I suspect they are playing with a huge wooden train set, little bells ringing in the wind.

Mindful not to disturb these cherished bonds between them, I imagine them together having fun and not a care in the world. I close my eyes and go back to the time we three were on the family catamaran, spending the day and wanting to be windswept but so happy. Large, powerful hands taking control of the wheel while the sail unfurled in the big sea.

And it was only a month ago, now the father to be too anxious to bring me out in such an exilarating trip. So I have the little one covered, I made her a cosy nestle where she can basked in me. And nothing would make me more serene.


End file.
